


Stay

by MissMeggie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing enjoy.

Each of them have tried and failed to stay anywhere for long.

Since Sam's death Nate has failed miserably to stay sober.

Sophie doesn't even know what stay means, she's run so far and so fast that she'd forgotten who she was. Her only solution was to flee.

As a child if you are loved staying is second nature. No one's really ever loved Parker or taught her to stay. So, she blows up her homes and lives in warehouses.

Hardison doesn't care for the ways of the world so he remains behind his computer hoping no one sees it.

Eliot's the one who tried to stay, he tried to stay for Aimee. Maybe if you asked him he'd tell you loving someone that much, enough to stay was to much pressure. So he stuck to his war zones instead.

Sterling puts down the analysis he'd been reading. These people should be easier to crack. They should have more weaknesses. Now tough, those weaknesses he used to exploit are shored up stronger. Because they found a reason to stay. A family. Acceptance.

They shouldn't even be able to stay.

Shit! He was never going to catch them.


End file.
